Even if there's no tomorrow
by melissaleegail
Summary: Tris has been worried about Tobias's erratic behaviour lately, even with all of the grieving she has to face. But both Tris and Tobias have their fears moved aside, even just for a little while, in this magic moment.


i wasn't really sure where to start this off and this is my first fan fiction in years. Please give feedback and enjoy!

I pick the raw skin around my fingernails nervously as I wait for Tobias. He told me that he wanted to go through his fear landscape alone today, to see if anything has changed. He's been acting strange lately, always protecting me; Even in the strangest of situations, like when Uriah threw an apple at my head at lunch.

"If you do that again," Tobias glared furiously "It'll be the last apple you ever throw". Uriah was just as perplexed as I was.

"Since WHEN is it like him to be so… dramatic?" He said at Tobias stormed off. I laughed and shrugged, catching the apple as Uriah threw it again.

Lost in my train of thought, I barely notice when he appears behind me. He whispers into my ear and i jump. "Hey." He breathes, "Come on. Let's go." I look at him and nod, immediately noticing his dark blue t-shirt stuck with sweat to the defined muscles on his stomach and back. His fear landscape didn't change.

Back at headquarters, I ease onto Tobias's bed. The same bed I slept on the day I was betrayed by Al. The memory stings somewhere deep, somewhere unknown. Tobias looks at me. "What's wrong with you? You've been daydreaming since we woke up this morning."

"Nothing, its just… memories. They're hard to repress."

"I know," says Tobias, "But I promise it gets better. Now move over." He kisses the top of my head and peels off his sweaty t-shirt, every muscle in his core flexing with the movement. My pulse quickens.

"So since you asked me a question, I have something to ask you." I say, trying to divert my eyes from his naked torso expanding and contracting with each breath. "Why have you been so… weird lately?" Tobias furrows his eyebrows.

"Weird?" he says, looking perplexed, "_Weird_? If you think caring about you is weird, Tris, then maybe this isn't what you want. I'm sorry that I can't have anything hurt you."

I almost laugh. "Tobias. If the death of Jeanine Matthews taught you anything, it should be that I can hold my own."

"I KNOW!" Tobias booms, holding my wrist. "But that was luck, Tris. Pure luck. And luck runs out." His deep blue eyes are glistening now, fiery. I glance slowly down at his hand on my wrist and slowly move away. His expression goes slack. "I'm sorry. Tris, I-" Immediately I notice. Tobias never cries, but when he does, his eyes turn to an even deeper shade of blue. So blue they don't look real. So blue it's heartbreaking. "I can't lose you." He chokes out. "My fear landscape, it was just too much, it's-" I put my finger to his lips and slowly run my hand down the side of his face. "It's okay. It's okay. I love you." Each time I say that, I feel electric. It doesn't happen often, but when it does, it makes me realize that I really do love Tobias Eaton.

And then the hunger happens.

Tobias presses his lips to mine before I can see it coming, but in a much different way than he has before. He needs me. I kiss him back and match his rhythm, a strange fire starting in my stomach. My body tenses and heats as I slip my shirt above my head. I feel the hunger too. For a moment I'm insecure about my grey unpadded bra and saggy, loose underwear, but Tobias marvels at me. "You are other-worldly, Beatrice Prior." My heart races as I kiss him again and again, this time on his neck and his shoulders and his collar bone before he picks me up and lays me on my back. His efficacy, even in these situations, is part of what makes him Tobias. I think to myself, _am I really doing this_? And then I realize that I am. Because in this life, tomorrow is never guaranteed. And if it's not, I want Tobias to know that he has all of me. Tobias breathes heavily and continues to kiss me as his shaking hands slip beneath my underwear. It's the strangest feeling, but also the most euphoric. I let out a sigh. He looks at me sternly. "Tris, are you sure?" I nod as eagerly as I can, even though a part of me is still scared. The pain was sharp and sudden. I wince and Tobias stops immediately. "Is this okay? I can stop. Let's stop." I giggle a little and place his hands in my face. "Please." I say. Eventually, the pain starts to turn into a pleasurable feeling, but so foreign. This is how babies are made? Tobias' breathing quickens and he lets out a low, animalistic sound. It is half moan, half growl, and it's quite possibly the most attractive sound that I have ever heard. He kisses me hard on the lips and collapses beside me in bed. Now iI see what all the hype is about.

"I love you, Tris." He says as he tucks a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

"And I you, Tobias."

And I you.


End file.
